Delivery, the impregnation
by RaiaYuki
Summary: The Ukes of the Junjou and Sekai worlds, mysteriously find themselves in a strange place while being held captive by the mysterious Dr. Violet who claims to have implanted children in each of them and that they will remain in her custody until their children are born. At first they believe she is joking, but over the next 9 months they begin to experience strange symptoms. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

"Mmph," Misaki groaned as he opened his eyes. He looks around and finds himself in a strange and unfamiliar room. It was huge with grayish walls an air vent with a van inside and only one window that had bars.

"Hey kid you okay?" Misaki looked to his right and sees a young man who looked a bit older then him with chestnut brunette hair and spring green eyes. He was dressed in a strange white night grown and lying in an iron bed.

"Mmph, where are we?" he asked and sat up, only to find himself in the same night gown and also lying in an iron bed too.

"I don't know. I just woke up like you. I have no idea how we got here." The man replied. Misaki then stands up from his bed, only to feel a slight pain in his stomach.

"Argh!" he groaned and clutched his stomach.

"Are you okay…Argh!" the other guy said as he tried to stand only to feel pain too.

"Mm…what the, where am I?" the two turn to see a cinnamon haired sit up in another bed. Misaki flinched when he recognized the guy.

"K-K-Kamijou-sensei?!" he said and the man turns his head.

"Hey aren't you one of my students?" the guy asks.

"Y-yes, I'm Misaki Takahashi." Misaki replied nervous.

"I'm Ritsu Onodera." The chestnut brunette introduced.

"Hiroki Kamijou, it's nice to meet you." The cinnamon brunette said as they get up from their beds and find others asleep. The three quickly walk over to the others and wake them up.

After they wake up the others they decided to introduce themselves.

"I'm Misaki Takahashi."

"My name is Ritsu Onodera."

"Hiroki Kamijou."

"I'm Chiaki Yoshino."

"Shinobu Takatsuki."

"My name is Shouta Kisa."

"Hello, I'm Ryuichiro Isaka."

"And I'm Takafumi Yokozawa."

They all finished their introductions and then a young girl walks in. She had long black hair that reached her lower back, with violet eyes shown through her silver oval glasses and pale skin. She was dressed in in a black shirt with a green tie with black dots, a white belt with a gold buckle along with a purple skirt with green ruffles that lined the bottom and a lab coat with tears and holes that outlined the bottom hems.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm Dr. Violet." She greeted while pushing up her glasses.

"Are you the one who brought us here?" Hiroki asked.

"Yes I am." Dr. Violet replied.

"Why and what do you want with us?" Yokozawa asks.

"Why, for my experiment of course." She replied with a smirk. "You see, I know a few things about you like the fact that you are all dating other men." Everyone flinches and the doc continues. "Inside each of you I've implanted artificial wombs along with eggs. For the remaining 9 months you will remain here and I shall study you through this process, and you will be released only when your children have been born." She explains.

"Huh?!" they all say confused.

"Ha, ha, very funny, now tell us the truth." Isaka says.

"It's the truth." Violet replied with a serious expression. "If you need anything press the red button." She said and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

"Hey! Come back let us out of here!" Hiroki yelled and started banging on the door.

"Kamijou, stop, it's no use." Kisa said stopping the man.

"Now what…?" Shinobu asked.

"I guess we just wait for the kids." Isaka replied.

"You can't actually believe her. I mean do you think she actually impregnated all of us. We're all men." Yokozawa said.

"I don't know. She seemed pretty serious." Shinobu spoke up.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait and find out." Ritsu said.

 **Oh no! What will happen to our little Ukes? Stay tuned and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2 trimester 1

**Chapter 2: trimester 1**

* * *

-Month 1-

It's been a week since the ukes have been held captive by the mysterious Dr. Violet, who claims to have implanted children in each of them.

"You guys can't seriously believe her." Yokozawa said he was sitting on one of the iron beds.

"I'm not sure myself, but she did seem serious." Kisa commented.

"I'm scarred. What if she never lets us go?" Misaki said shivering.

"Hey, it's okay, we're all going to be alright. There, there." Ritsu coaxed with hugging the boy and patting his back.

"W-what if she was serious and she did impregnate us?" Misaki asked.

"Seriously you guy…mm!" Yokozawa trails off and covers his mouth then rushes into the bathroom and lets out the contents in his stomach into the toilet.

"Yokozawa, are you alright?" Isaka asked.

"Do I look ok…hack!" Yokozawa trailed off and started throwing up again.

"It looks like she did…ack!" Shinobu trails off and starts throwing up in the sink while the others stare.

"Don't tell me she really did impregnate us." Chiaki said and cuffed his hand over his mouth.

"There's your proof." Hiroki said. Misaki shivered and Ritsu hugged him.

* * *

-Month 2-

A month passed and they began experiencing both morning sickness and cravings while Dr. Violet would come in and out to check on them. She would ask what kind of food they wanted and she would later bring it along with some medicine. She would also conduct some checkups to make sure their children were okay.

Right now she was checking up on Yokozawa.

"Hmm, seems to be okay." She says and writes down in her pad. Then stands up and heads to the door to leave. "I'll be right with the food so sit tight she says and leaves to the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

"That's it, she is weird." Ritsu said, and glanced at his stomach, there was a small bump, not too big to notice.

"Agreed," Isaka said and looked at his own. "Although we are being held captive by her, it's hard to be mad when she gave us these things." He said and gently rubbed his stomach.

"Well I hope Miyagi won't be too freaked out when I return to him." Shinobu said and looked at his own bump and started stroking it. "Isn't that right?" he said sweetly to his unborn child.

"How can you be okay with this? *Sniff*" everyone turned to Misaki who was tearing up. "I mean she planted children in us. That's not normal! And besides if Usagi-san hears about this he'll leave me for sure, he hates kids! And my brother would be disappointed! Then what?!" he said and began crying harder.

"Oh suck it up you brat!" Hiroki yelled.

"Kamijou…!" Ritsu yelled and walked to the crying boy. "There, there, it's going to be okay. Don't cry." He coaxed the boy while hugging him and rubbing his back. Ritsu had resonantly become very attached to Misaki and was very protective of the boy.

"You know it would help if you show a little kindness." Yokozawa scoffed and walked over to the crying boy to help comfort him too.

A little while later Dr. Violet comes back in with their food.

"Eat up, you guys are eating for two now." She says and leaves, while the guys ate the food she prepared. To their surprise she was really good cook.

"At least she kind of treats us like people and not just science experiments." Chiaki said as he ate his sandwich.

"Can't disagree with you completely on that," Hiroki said and bit into his salad. Everyone nodded their heads and continued eating.

* * *

-Month 3-

Another month passed and the ukes' stomach had grown. Not much but a little. The morning sickness had gotten worse and they all really wanted to leave and see their loved ones again. But Dr. Violet would have no of it saying that will let go once their children are born, so they had to wait.

"I really want to leave. Usagi-san is probably worried sick about me by now." Misaki said. He was currently on his bed in a fetal position rocking back and forth thinking about his lover.

"I miss Nowaki and his silly affectionate behavior." Hiroki grumbled and picked up a novel that was on the table beside his bed.

"I miss Miyagi and his scent." Shinobu said and rubbed his 3 month bump.

"I never thought I say this, but I wish I was back in the office doing." Ritsu said as he looked up at the ceiling from his bed.

"I wish I could see Tori and eat his food again." Chiaki grumbled as he read one of his mangas.

"I miss looking at Yukina's prince-like face." Kisa said.

"*sigh* I miss calling for Asahina and him bringing stuff for me." Isaki sighed.

"I miss hanging out with Kirishima and Hiyori." Yokozawa said.

* * *

What the ukes didn't know was that they were all being watched through hidden video cameras, by a certain black haired girl.

"Don't worry, you all will soon be reunited with your loved ones, and by that time, you'll be started a family together." She said as looked at her files and smiled to herself. "It won't be long now my soon to be mothers. It won't be long."

* * *

 **Who is Dr. Violet? Why is she doing this? And what will happen to our little ukes? Will they ever see their lovers again or will they be locked away forever? Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3 trimester 2

**Chapter 3: trimester 2**

* * *

-Month 4-

It has officially been 4 months since the ukes have been kidnapped, impregnated and held hostage by the mysterious Dr. Violet. It was official that she had implanted children in them as their stomachs have grown, (Especially Misaki Chiaki)

" _I can't believe this is real."_ Misaki thought, he was in the bathroom looking at his swollen belly. He sighs and then feels a sudden movement in his stomach. "Ahh!" he shouts and Ritsu rushes in.

"Misaki are you okay?!" he said worried. He finds the dark brunette hunched over with tears forming in his eyes.

"I-it moved!" he said in a shaking voice.

"Oh, Misaki," He said and walked over to the boy who then jumps on and clings to the man.

"No! There is something inside me! Get it out! Get it out!" he cried out scared.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay. Somehow we'll get out of here and you'll be able to see your boyfriend again." Ritsu said hugging and comforting the boy.

"How can you *hic* be so sure? *sniff*" Misaki asked in a tearing voice. Ritsu said nothing and merely kept on holding the boy.

-Meanwhile; Outside the bathroom-

"Man, I'm not sure how long we're going last at this rate." Chiaki said in a worried tone. The others heard Misaki's crying in the bathroom and Ritsu trying to comfort him.

"So you're worried too huh?" Hiroki commented.

"We're just got to be patient." Kisa spoke up.

"Mmph," Yokozawa groaned while clutching his stomach.

"Yokozawa-san, are you okay?" Shinobu asked.

"I'm fine. It was just a kick." Yokozawa replied and started stroking his stomach.

Everyone else sighs. How were they every going to get out? Will they ever get out, and what about their semes? Will they ever see them again?

* * *

-Month 5-

"Cold…!" Misaki yelped as Dr. Violet squirted blue gel on his stomach.

The ukes were now 5 months pregnant and were big enough for their babies' genders to form, so they were all getting ultrasounds. Dr. Violet had led each of the ukes into a hospital-like room with white walls and tile floor, with machines and an adjustable hospital bed.

"Okay hold still now." Dr. Violet instructed and took out the wand and started to move it around his bulging stomach. She then reaches over and flips a switch then a black and white image appears on the screen. "And there's your child." Violet said pointing to the image.

"Wow," Misaki said starring at the image. Violet looks hard at the picture with a surprised expression.

"What a minute." She said and took a closer look. "Whoops, looks like I made a miscalculation, it appears you're having triplets, my bad."

"What!" Misaki asked sitting up but feels a cramp. "Ow," he groaned.

"Easy, easy, you don't want a miscarriage." Dr. Violet said, when she noticed the worried expression on the boy's face, she quickly flipped a switch and drumbeat sound. "Those are their heartbeats." Violet explained and Misaki's expression softens. "Would you like to know their genders?" she asks, Misaki nods in reply.

After a while they were all done and back in their room each sat on their bed, and with the results in their hands.

"No wonder I'm so big." Misaki said as he looks at the paper in his hands. Out of all the ukes he was having triplets, two boys and one girl. _"This is Usagi-san's fault for always his hands in my pants."_ He thought to himself.

"Hmm," Ritsu smirked to himself. He was having daughter and was secretly happy.

" _Knowing Nowaki he'll embrace me with open arms and our son."_ Hiroki thought while gently soothing his unborn son.

"Man, just like my mom." Chiaki whispered, he was actually having twins, a boy and a girl.

" _I'm sure how Miyagi or my family will react, but I hope they'll be happy."_ Shinobu thought as he looked at the result wrote in solid ink, he was having a daughter.

" _I wonder what she'll look like. Beautiful I bet, with Yukina's looks and my baby face, heh, heh."_ Kisa thought as he hugged his stomach. Like Shinobu he was also having a girl, and was kind of happy.

"*Sigh* Hopefully you'll inherit more from Asahina then me. *Sigh*" Isaka said to his daughter while sighing.

" _I wonder how Kirishima will react, probably with his usual smile and be happy about this. But what about Hiyo, how will she react, that's what I'm worried about."_ Yokozawa thought nervous, when he felt movement in his stomach as if saying everything will be okay. The man smiles and starts rubbing his stomach. _"On second thought, maybe Hiyo will be glad to be a big-sister, knowing her that's a possibility. Well at least she'll have someone to play with her."_

To the Ukes, this just made their situation so much more unreal, and weird.

* * *

-Month 6-

Month six had arrived and by this time the ukes were very big and even more worried about their loved ones.

"3 months to go." Hiroki said while reading his novel, but he stopped when he felt movement and looked down at his bump.

"It's 6 months already, will we ever leave?" Misaki asked. He was sitting on his bed while rocking.

"Will you stop being such a drama queen; we will get out of here." Shinobu said while hugging his stomach.

"*Sniff*, even if we do get out Usagi-san will surely dump me, and my brother will be disappointed and leave me as well, then what?" Misaki said and began crying.

"Misaki," Ritsu said and walked over to the boy hugging him. "Don't worry; it's all going to be okay. If you ever find yourself alone, I'll take care of you." The chestnut brunette said and continued hugging the boy.

"Thank you Ritsu…Oh," Misaki groaned a clutched his stomach.

"Misaki-kun you okay?" Kisa asked as he walked over and placed his hand on the dark brunette's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a kick." Misaki replies and stared rubbing his stomach to soothe his children.

* * *

"How sweet," Violet said as she watched the boys through her cameras. She looked down at some pictures on her desk. The pics showed the ukes with their semes. Violet smiled and began caressing the photos. "Don't worry my semes, you'll have your lovers back, and by then you'll be starting your new lives with them, and your kids."

* * *

 **R &R and stay tuned my fans.**

 **Author's note; I thought the kids genders sound a little flat and boring, so I changed it up a bit. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4 trimester 3

**Chapter 4: trimester 3**

* * *

-Month 7-

Yokozawa was sitting on his bed while hugging his child and humming a lullaby.

"There, there," he quietly whispered and started rubbing his now large stomach.

It's officially been seven months since the Ukes have been held hostage and their stomachs have grown a lot, proving further that they were pregnant, and each had different reactions to this.

Shinobu was in the bathroom looking at his stomach and couldn't stop himself from gently stroking it.

"I don't get it, how can you be so calm?" Shinobu turned to see Kisa in the door with his hand also on his bump.

"Although we're being held captive, I can't help but be happy that I was given this." he replied and hugged his unborn daughter. Kisa sighed and felt something in his stomach move. He gentle rubs his bump to calm down the movement.

"I guess you're right." He said and continued rubbing his baby bump.

Hiroki was sitting on his bed while reading a novel and had Isaka hovering over him.

"What…?" he asked annoyed.

"I just didn't think you would be so accepting." Isaka replied. "Oh," he grunted and gently patted his stomach. "That was a strong kick, you little fighter." He said in a loving tone. Hiroki rolled his eyes and continued reading his book.

"I bet you guys will love your daddy once you're born." Chiaki said sweetly while rubbing his stomach. He then looked over his shoulder at Misaki who was being hugged and comforted by Ritsu.

* * *

-Month 8-

"Hey guys, I came to see how you were doing," Dr. Violet greeted as she walked into the room with a box in her hands.

"What's with the box?" Isaka asked. Violet smiled and put the box down, she then opened it revealing a bunch of stuffed animals and toys.

"Choose which one you like." She said and the Ukes all gather around the box to pick out a toy for their future child.

After a little while they all made their choice; Misaki got three little teddy bears that all looked like Suzuki-san, one had a pink ribbon, another had a blue ribbon and the last with a yellow ribbon. Ritsu got a twinkle rabbit in a ballet tutu and pink bows on the ears. Hiroki picked out a little plush duck. Chiaki picked out two look-alike fox dolls (one with pink bows on the ears, and the other with a blue bow-tie). Shinobu chose a stuffed panda with a red bow-tie. Kisa took a stuffed lion doll. Isaka took a little chocolate dog and Yokozawa chose a stuffed angora kitten.

"Good choices." Violet said and left the room with the box.

"Teddy bears…?" Hiroki asked looking at the bear in Misaki's hands.

"If my kids are anything like their father, I'm going to need these." Misaki replied and cuddled the bears. Ritsu started at the scene and hugged the rabbit he picked out to his stomach.

* * *

-Month 9-

The final month came, and the ukes were all due any day now.

"It won't be long now." Yokozawa said to his soon to be born son.

"I can't believe they are due any day now." Chiaki commented as he started rubbing his stomach.

"I know how you feel." Hiroki said, he was in a rocking chair and gently rocked while reading a book and hugging his stomach.

" _I can't believe it's almost time for you guys to come out."_ Misaki thought as he lay on his side on the iron bed and hugged his children.

" _I wonder how Takano-san will react. Knowing him he'll accept me and Sakurako with open arms and happy expression."_ Ritsu thought as he stroked his stomach. (Note: Sakurako is the name that Ritsu picked out for his daughter).

"Hopefully your daddy won't be too surprised." Shinobu said to his daughter.

" _I can't wait to see Asahina's face when we return to him_." Isaka thought as he rubbed his stomach.

Kisa was in the bathroom thinking about what might happen when he returns to Yukina, and with a little baby girl.

"Knowing your daddy he'll be delighted with you, and will defiantly spoil you rotten. Heh, heh, I can't wait for that, and I bet you will inherit his beauty." Kisa said in a loving tone to his little girl while stroking his stomach. After a bit he walks out of the bathroom and back to the others.

Misaki sits up and starts to get off the bed. However when he stands up he feels a sudden pain in his stomach and freezes. He at first shrugs it off and starts to walk. But when he took his first step the pain returns only more intense and he feels liquid running down his legs.

"Ah!" he screams and slumps down to the floor clutching his stomach. At the sound of Misaki's scream, Ritsu gets up and rushes to the dark brunette's side.

"Misaki what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" he asks in a concerned voice.

"I…I think my water just broke. OW!" Misaki replied. Hiroki rushed over to the red button and banged it hard. Not long afterwards Dr. Violet came rushing in. When she saw Misaki's state, she quickly rushes over to the panting boy and leads him into the hospital-like room.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger, sorry guys. Tune in next time to see the Ukes babies born. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5 Birth

**Here it is the moment we've all been waiting for. The birth of the Ukes' babies! Hooray! Enjoy** **!**

 **Chapter 5: Birth**

* * *

-Birth 1-

"Ah, aahh, hah, oh my god…!" Misaki cried out. He was sitting in a hospital bed in the birth position, about ready to pop.

"Hang on a sec, this should help." Dr. Violet said (she was in a green hospital gown, with her tied back in a braid, with a mask and medical gloves) then picks up a syringe and injects something into Misaki's arm. "This will numb the pain okay." She says and went to Misaki's front. She crouched down and looked under the pregnant boy's gown. "Okay you're ready. Now when I say push, push okay." Misaki nodded his head in response. "Okay, now push!" she instructed and Misaki began pushing.

"Ah! Gyah! AAAHHH!" he screamed.

"Keep going, I can see its head. Okay, now, push!" Dr. Violet said and Misaki gave one big push.

"Ah, hah, Gyah!" he screamed and fell backwards. He was in a daze until a small cry snaps him out of it.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Waah!" he looks at the doctor to see she had a small wailing bundle in her arms.

"It's a boy." She announced and walked over to a small bath. She then washes the baby and wraps it in a blue blanket. She then sets the little bundle down in a glass box and walks back over to Misaki.

"Okay, I know you're tired but we have to continue." She and went back into her previous position. "Okay, now push!" she said and Misaki gave another push.

"Hah, ah, argh, AH…!" He screamed. He then gave another big one and cried out. "AH!" he then hears little cries and sees Dr. Violet holding a second child.

"It's another boy." She says and went to clean the child. After wrapping the boy in a blue blanket and settling him with his brother, the doctor walks back over to Misaki.

"I, *pant*, I can't, *breath*, I'm too tired." Misaki said breathing heavily. Violet looks at the boy with compassion in her eyes. She gently strokes the boy's forehead to soothe him.

"I know you're tired Misaki, but just one more time, you're almost done." She says and resumes her position. "Okay, give it all you got. Now, PUSH!" she said and Misaki pushed with all his might. He then gave another real big one crying out.

"AAHHHHH! GYAHHHH!" tears start to flow as he hears a small cry.

"It's a girl." Violet announced and went to clean the baby. Misaki just sits back and silently dozes off. Thankful it's all over.

* * *

-Birth 2-

"Ah! Oh god! Hah!" Ritsu breathes out. Not long after Misaki was done giving birth, Ritsu's water suddenly broke and he was moved to the birth room. Dr. Violet takes a syringe and injects something in the chestnut brunette's arm.

"There, that should numb the pain." She says and moves into the birthing position. "Okay, you ready?" she asks, Ritsu nods his head in response. "Okay, now, push!" she instructed and Ritsu started pushing.

"Ow! Aahh! Hah! Gyah!" he cried out with a gut-wrenching scream.

"Keep going I can see her head! Now Push!" Dr. Violet said and Ritsu gave one final push.

"GYAAAHHHH!" he screamed. He then hears little cries and looks at the doc to see her holding a small bundle.

"Congrats Onodera, it's a girl." She says and walks away to clean the baby and wrapped her in a blanket. She walks back to the dazed Ritsu after placing the child in a glass box. "You should rest." She said and gently stroked the boy's forehead. Ritsu smiled weakly and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

-Birth 3-

Hiroki panted hard as the pain got more intense. After Ritsu finished giving birth Dr. Violet came to check on the other Ukes and announce that he was okay. However just as she was about to leave Hiroki's water suddenly broke and she moved him to the birthing room.

Right now Dr. Violet had injected something in his arm and was ready to catch his child.

"Okay, ready?" she asked and Hiroki nodded. "Now, Push!" Hiroki started pushing with all his might. It was slightly painful but was numbed thanks to the injection.

"Hah, aahh!" he panted.

"Okay you're doing well. Just one more time, I can his head." She said. Hiroki panted harder and started pushing again. He then gave a final gut-wrenching push and scream.

"Ah! AAAHHHH! GYAHHH!" he screams out and falls back against the birthing chair panting and breathing hard. He's then snapped out of his daze when he hears little whimpers. He looks up to see Dr. Violet a small wet bundle covered in fluids.

"Congrats, it's a boy Sensei." She said and started walking to clean the boy. "You should rest now." Hiroki just closed his eyes and went into peaceful sleep while hearing the slight whimpers of his beautiful son.

* * *

-Birth 4-

"Argh…! It hurts! It hurts!" Chiaki groaned as he clutched his stomach. Now he too was in labor and about ready to give birth. Dr. Violet had already injected the numbing drug into the boy and was in the birthing position.

"Okay ready?" she asks, Chiaki nods in response. He was pregnant with twins so he was in for double-trouble. "Alright, now, Push!" she instructed and Chiaki began pushing.

"Hah, aahh!" he gasped out.

"Keep going you're almost there, I can its head." She said and Chiaki began pushing with all his might. He then gives a big and final push, along with a loud gut-wrenching scream. He falls back against the comforter in a daze, but a slight whimper snaps him out of it.

"Wah! Wah! Waah!" Chiaki looked up to see Dr. Violet holding a little messy bundle.

"It's a girl." She said and went to clean the child. After wrapping the girl in a pink blanket and placing her in a glass box she walks back over to the boy for one final delivery. "I know you're tired, but just give it one last big one." She said and Chiaki began pushing again.

With a final scream and push, Chiaki and new set of little cries. He could help but smile at his second bundle of joy.

"Congrats a boy." She said and went to clean the child and place him with his sister. Chiaki just smiled at the sight and dozed off, tired of the event.

* * *

-Birth 5-

"Ow! It hurts! It hurts! It really hurts!" Shinobu complained. He was now also in labor and was already in the birthing position. Violet ignored his complaints and injected the numbing drug into him to help with the pain. As soon as Shinobu starts calming down, the doc moves to his front to catch the baby.

"Okay, ready, now, Push!" she instructed and Shinobu began pushing with all his might he could muster. "You're doing good, keep going. Now, Push!" Violet said and Shinobu did as he was told.

"Hah, aahh, hah, GYAH!" he screams as he gave one final big one. He then lies back against the chair, when he hears little cries and looks at Violet to see her holding a beautiful little bundle.

"A girl, congrats, you can rest now." She says and walks away to clean up the baby. Shinobu glances at the scene and falls into dreamland.

* * *

-Birth 6-

Kisa grinded his teeth at the pain in his stomach, got he was in so much pain. Dr. Violet took the syringe and injected the drug into him to help with the pain.

"There, it will help with the pain." She said and moved to the catch position. "You ready?" Kisa nods in response. "Okay, now, Push!" she says and Kisa starts pushing with all his strength.

"You're doing great. I can the head, keep going, Push!" she says and Kisa gives it his all.

"Ah, grr, GYAHH!" he screams out. When it's over, he hears slight whimpering and smiles when he sees his beautiful sparkling daughter. (Literally sparkling like her dad). Dr. Violet slightly winces at the baby's beauty, but gets over it and takes it too be bathed. Kisa stares happily at the scene then drifts off to sleep.

* * *

-Birth 7-

"Hah, hah, hah," Isaka breathes as his contractions get closer. Dr. Violet injects the numbing drug into him and moves into her position.

"Ready?" she asks. Isaka nods his head in response. "Okay, now, Push!" she says and Isaka begins pushing.

"Ah, hah, AH!" he groans.

"Good, you're doing great. Keep going, you're almost there, Push!" she says and Isaka gives a final push and scream.

"GYAH!" he screams out and hears something, he looks up to see a small bundle in Dr. Violet's arms. He smiles at his daughter and the doc walks away to clean the baby, while Isaka looks at the baby in adoration. He then feels sleepy and dozes off thinking about what his life will be like when he returns home.

* * *

-Birth 8-

"Hah, ah! Good lord! Argh!" Yokozawa groans. Now it was his turn to give birth. He was already in the birthing position and Dr. Violet injects him with the numbing drug. She then moves to her baby catching position.

"Okay, ready?" she asks and Yokozawa nods his head. "Alright, now, push!" she instructs and Yokozawa starts pushing.

"Ah! HAH! GRR!" he groans in pain. "It…hurts…hah…" he gasps out.

"It's okay, keep going. You're close." She says and Yokozawa begins pushing again trying to ignore the pain in his lower half.

"Hah, argh, hn!" he groans.

"You close, just a little more, I can see his head. Now, PUSH!" Dr. Violet instructs and Yokozawa Pushes with all his might.

"Hah, Nn, GYAH!" he screams and hears a small cry. He looks at the doctor to find a lovely little bundle in her arms. "Hah, hah, thank god." He panted as he started at his son.

"You did great, a little slow but great." Violet said and went to wash the child. Yokozawa leans back against his bed and fades from conciseness.

* * *

 **Yes finally, this took a bit. It's not over yet, stay tune and keep on posting those reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 aftermath and names

**Chapter 6; aftermath and names**

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes to find himself back in the bedroom and iron beds. He shifts a little and hears some whimpering. He looks to his left and sees three glass boxes. He sits up and slowly moves closer to the boxes, he looks into them and finds his triplets. A smile formed on his lips as he looked at his beautiful children, and their features.

The first baby had his father's silvery ash-blonde hair and facial features. The boy stirs and blinks open his bright green eyes. He looks up at his mother and squeals in delight, then reaches up his arms at Misaki. He was wrapped in a blue blanket with his arms and head free. Misaki couldn't stop the tears that began to flow. He dangles his finger in front of his son and the boy happily grabs it and sticks it in his mouth sucking on it.

Misaki suddenly hears a whimper and looks to the second child, who had his mother's brown locks and father's beautiful amethyst eyes. He was also wrapped in a blue blanket that allowed his arms and head free. He reached out his hand to his mother, who gladly took it. Misaki smiled at his boys, he then moved to look at his last child and only daughter.

She was equally beautiful. She had her mother's brunette hair that had a silver streak in it, her mom's facial features, and tan skin tone. She was sleeping peacefully in the pink blanket she was wrapped in, snoring lightly.

"Mmph, Misaki?" Misaki turned to see Ritsu sitting up in the bed next to him.

"Ritsu-san," Misaki said then heard whimpering. He turned back to his kids who reached up as if begging to be their mother's center of attention. Misaki giggles. "You two are just like your father." he says and pats their heads. He then hears a gurgle sound and looks at his daughter who opens her eyes.

To put it simply, they were gorgeous; they were emerald with an amethyst tint, which shined through her long lushes lashes. She stared up at her mother and held out her arms begging to be picked up. Misaki smiled and picked up his little girl.

He then noticed the three bears he got from Dr. Violet on his bed. He gave the bear with the blue ribbon to his first son, the boy smiles and starts cuddling up to the bear. He then gives the one with the yellow to his second son who holds onto the head and starts nibbling on it. Misaki then handed the last bear with the pink to his daughter in his arms. The girl squeals and starts nibbling on the bear's ear.

"Aw, they're all so adorable." Ritsu said loving the scene of Misaki and his children.

"I know right." Misaki said as he rocked his little girl. "What about yours?" he asks.

Ritsu turns to the glass box beside his bed, and his face lit up. He saw a beautiful sleeping baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket with a tuff of raven-black hair, milky pale-skin and long lashes. He couldn't help himself from picking her up and hugging her to his chest.

"*Sniff*, so beautiful." He said to himself and started tearing up. The little girl stirs and blinks open her beautiful spring green eyes. She looks around and then up her mother. She smiles and reaches up her arms making little gurgling sounds. "Sakurako," Ritsu whispered and hugged her to his chest, then kisses her forehead. He then takes the twinkle bunny he had and hands to his girl. She smiles and takes the doll into her arms and nibbles on its ear.

"*Yawn*, what time is it?" the brunettes turn their attention to a groggy Hiroki sitting up in his bed. Hiroki looks at the two to see them with their kids. He then turns his attention to a glass box right next to his bed, holding his beautiful son.

The boy was wrapped in a blue blanket with a cinnamon brown hair and similar skin tone to his mother. The baby then blinks its big blue eyes open and looks up at his mama. He then reaches out his little hand. Hiroki smiles and starts tearing up at his little bundle of joy. He then took the plush duck he had and gave to his son, the boy smiles happily and takes the plush into his small arms. Hiroki's smile grows and he picks up his child taking him into his warm embrace.

"You're handsome, just like your father." he said to the boy.

"Ugh," Chiaki groans waking up and sitting up in his bed. He sees the others with their children and looks at the two glass boxes next to his bed. He smiles when he sets his eyes on his children.

His daughter was so cute; she looked just like her mother, with her dark brunette hair and bright blue eyes, pale skin and long lashes, all wrapped up in a cute little pink blanket. She started up at her mother and reached out her little hands. Chiaki's smile grew and took one of her hands in his.

He then turned to his son, who was the spinning image of his father. He has his father's brunette hair and sky blue eyes along with his dad's facial features. The boy's figure was wrapped in a blue blanket, with his free hand reaching up toward his mom. Chiaki takes the boy's extended hand into his and smiles even bigger.

He then remembers the fox dolls he has on his bed. He quickly grabs the dolls and gives them to his twins. He gives the one with the pink bows on the ears to his daughter, who squeals in delight and hugs the stuffed animal. He then gives the fox with the blue bow-tie to his son, who gurgles and starts nibbling on one of its paws. Chiaki smiles then hears a grunt. He looks to his right to see Shinobu wake up.

The boy groggily rises up into a sitting position and looks around seeing his fellow ukes and their children. He then looks in the box next to him.

So many shapeless emotions well up in his mind as he saw his beautiful sleeping daughter wrapped up in a pink blanket. She had smooth pale skin and a tuff of blonde hair that sat on top of her small head. She was utterly adorable and Shinobu couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

He gently picks up his little girl and holds her close. He then picks up the little panda with the red bow-tie as she stirs and blinks open her beautiful dark blue eyes. Shinobu's smile widens and he places the panda in front of her eyes, earning a delighted squeal from his little girl, who then grabs one of the panda's paws and sticks it in her mouth.

"Ugh, is it morning already? *Yawn*" Kisa yawned as he sat up in bed.

"Oh, good morning Kisa-san," Shinobu said. Kisa looked to his direction to see him with his daughter.

Realizing the situation, the baby-faced man turns his attention to a glass box next to him that held his beautiful baby girl. And boy, she was a total knock-out.

She had gorgeous silky soft dark brunette-blondish hair, beautifully soft glowing tainted skin. Big beautiful brown eyes looked through her long thick lashes up at her mother. She then smiles that dazzling smile she inherited from her father with sparkles and flowers surrounding her, nearly blinding her mom in the process. Kisa slightly winced but then picked up his little girl and held her close. He then remembered the lion and picked up the toy and held it out for his daughter. She squeals in delight and hugs the toy. Kisa's smile grows and he kisses his little girl's forehead.

"So beautiful, just like your father." he said in a loving tone.

"*Yawn*, morning." Isaka said sleepily getting up. He looks around and sees his fellow ukes with their children. He then notices a glass box next to his bed. He looked into it and was amazed.

Inside he found a sweet little baby girl with tan skin dark brunette hair and big light brown eyes all wrapped in a pink blanket. When the girl notices her mom, she squeals in delight and reaches up her little arms begging to be picked up. Isaka smiles and picks up his little girl.

"Hello dear." He greeted her. "I've only known for about 3 seconds and I already love you to pieces." He continued as he hugged his daughter.

He then saw the chocolate lab dog toy he got from Violet on his pillow. He picked it up and handed it to his daughter who hugs the toy and starts nibbling on its ear.

"*Yawn*, how long was I out?" Yokozawa said as he sat up.

"Morning sleepy head," Isaka greeted.

"Isaka-san," Yokozawa said then noticed the bundle in the man's arms, then remembered his. He looked at the glass box next to him and heard a small whimper.

He looked into the box and found an adorable baby boy with jet-black hair and big brown eyes, wrapped in a blue blanket. The boy looks up at his mother and smiles then reaches out his hands while also giggling. Yokozawa smiles and picks up his boy. He then grabs the angora kitten and gave it to the baby boy, who squeals in delight.

* * *

Later, Dr. Violet comes in with her clipboard and is delighted in seeing the ukes with their kids. She walked over to Misaki and his triplets who were all sleeping in the glass boxes with their teddy bears.

"So what are you going to name them?" she asked Misaki and got her clipboard ready.

"The first one here will be named Katsuro." Misaki said gesturing to his first son, and Dr. Violet writes on her clipboard. "This one will be named Hideki." Misaki said when he turned to his second son. "And she will be named Ayumi." Misaki said to his daughter. Violet wrote more on her clipboard and walked over to Ritsu and his daughter, who was still cradled in her mother's arms with her little rabbit.

"What are you going to name her?" she asked. Ritsu smiled and gently caressed his daughter's face.

"Sakurako, her name is Sakurako." He replied with pride. Violet smiles and writes more on her clipboard, then walks over to Hiroki and his son who settled back in the glass sleeping soundly with his plush duck.

"What's he going to be called?" she asked.

"Sora, like the sky," Hiroki replied with joy in his voice as he patted his son's head. The doctor smiled and went over to Chiaki and his twins. The twins were still in the boxes with their fox dolls smiling and giggling at their mother.

"So have you thought up any names?" she asked the boy. Chiaki smiles and answers…

"She will be named Chika, and he will be named Tohru." He replied, and Violet smiles and writes on her clipboard, then walks over to Shinobu, whose daughter was sleeping peacefully in her mother's embrace.

"So what's going to be her name?" she asked him.

"Risa, her name is going is going to be Risa." Shinobu replied with a face full of pride and joy. Violet smiled and walked over to Kisa while writing something on her clipboard. She slightly winced when she saw the baby girl sleeping in the glass box with her toy lion.

"So what's she going to be called?" Violet asked rubbing her eyes.

"Himea, like a princess," Kisa replied and stroked his daughter's cheek. Violet smiled still rubbing her eyes and moved on to Isaka. She found Isaka cuddling his daughter in his arms while she nibbled on the dog toy's ear.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"I've decided to call her Chiyoko." Isaka replied and gently rocked his little girl who started giggling. Violet smiled and walked over to Yokozawa while writing on her clipboard. Yokozawa settled his little bundle down in the glass box with his kitten.

"So what's this guy's name going to be?" she asked the man.

"Tatsumi, his name is Tatsumi." Yokozawa replied as he looked at he looked at his loving. Violet and write more on her clipboard then leaves the room.

She returns later with a tray of water, while all the ukes' babies were asleep. She then passes the water out to each of the Ukes.

"You look like you need some water." She said and left.

Ukes all drink their waters thirsty with all the events, they then all fall asleep onto their beds.

* * *

"Time to go home, and then start your new lives," Dr. Violet said as she watched the men all sleep peacefully along with their children.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter 6. Sorry this took so long, had a bit of a crazy last couple of days. Anyway, next we will finally be able to see the semes. So see you next and don't forget to post reviews.**

 **Later guys, cho!**


	7. Chapter 7 reunion and meeting

**This is probably the longest chapter of the series, so be prepared.**

 **Chapter 7: Reunion and meeting**

* * *

-Romantica-

 _*Beep**Beep**Beep*_

Misaki heard a beeping sound and slowly opens his eyes to see he was in a hospital bed hooked up to some machines. He slowly looks around and sees a person come into the room; the person had a mixed expression of joy, surprise and relief on his face. Misaki recognized the man as someone he missed dearly. He then began tearing up.

"U-Usagi-san?" he said through his tears and the said man rushes to his side and started tearing up as well.

"Misaki," He said and hugged the boy. "Your back, you're really back. *Sniff*" he said through his sobs. "Thank god, I thought I lost you." Misaki hugged the man back.

"How long have I been gone?" he asked and the two started letting go of each other.

"9 months," Akihiko replied looking into his lover's eyes. "You were found yesterday in the park, along with 7 others, and 3 babies. What's that about?" he asked as Misaki sits up.

"Katsuro, Hideki, Ayumi! Are they okay?!" he asks worried. Akihiko just looks at his young lover in confusion.

"Who…?" the man asks confused.

"The babies that were with me, the triplets, are they okay?!" Misaki asks frantic and grabs onto Usami's shirt.

"Calm down, they were brought to the hospital too. Why, what's so special about them?" The man replied and asked after. Misaki looked down his bangs covering his eyes.

"Usagi-san, you may not believe me, but, they're our children." Misaki said looking up with a serious expression. Akihiko just looks at his lover with a confused look.

"What do you mean by our children?" he asks not getting what the boy meant.

"They're our children, biological! I not sure if you will believe me, but I gave birth to them, I swear! Please, please don't leave me!" Misaki said in desperation and started crying.

"Misaki, it's okay, I believe you." Akihiko said in a reassuring tone and hugged.

"*Sniff*. Y-you do?" Misaki said through his sobs.

"Of course, you would never lie to me about something like this." Akihiko replied and cupped his lover's face. "And why would you think I'd leave you?" he asks.

"Because, *Sniff* Usagi-san hates children, *hic*, so I thought you'd leave me. *Sniff*" Misaki said through his sobs. The silver-haired man looked at his lover in disbelief.

"Oh Misaki, no matter what happens, kids or not. I will never leave you. I will always stay by your side." He said and kissed his lover for the first time in what seemed like decades. "Misaki, I love you." He said after he releases Misaki's lips.

"I love you too, Usagi-san." Misaki said back and hugged his older lover, who in turn hugged him back.

"Excuse me." The two turn to see a nurse come into the room. "Takahashi-san would you like to see the children that were with you?" she asked.

"Yes, please bring them in right away." He replied and the nurse got on it. She later returned rolling in the triplets, and sets them next to their mother's bed.

"Thank you, you may go now." Usagi said and the nurse leaves. Misaki smiled and picked up his first son.

"This one is called Katsuro." He said and showed his older lover their son. "Would you like to hold him?" he asked, the man remains silent and gently takes their son into his arms.

The boy looks up at his dad and squeals in delight reaching up his little arms at the man. Akihiko smiles at his son and starts tearing up a little.

"He's just like me." He said. Misaki smiles and turns his attention to his second son. He gently picks up the boy and shows him to his dad.

"This one is called Hideki." He introduced. The little brown haired boy squeals at his dad and starts giggling. Akihiko reaches out his hand and gently pats his son's head. He then notices the little girl.

"And her?" he asks. Misaki smiles and turns to his little girl. He uses his free hand to pick her up and hold her.

"Ayumi, her name is Ayumi." Misaki answered.

"She's so beautiful." Akihiko said amazed. The little girl stirs and blinks open her gorgeous emerald amethyst-tinted eyes. She looks around then her eyes land on her father, the little girl squeals in delight and reaches out her arms while giggling. "Aww," the man said as he looked in adoration at his daughter. "It's new chapter in our lives." He said and looked down at the boy in his arms who was clinging to his shirt while making cute gurgle sounds.

"Indeed it is." Misaki agreed as he rocked the two bundles in his arms.

* * *

-Nostalgia-

"…dera, Onodera…wake up, please wake up…Ritsu…"

Ritsu heard someone calling his name. He slowly blinked opened his eyes to see lights and a white celling above him. He tries to remember what happened, but it's all a big blur. He feels a grip on his hand and looks to his left to see a familiar raven-haired man.

"Taka…no…-san?" he said with tears forming in his spring green eyes.

"Oh, Onodera, you're okay." Takano said and hugged the brunette. "I'm so glad you're back. I was so scared I lost you again." The man said in near tears.

"Where am I? What happened?" Ritsu asks confused then remembers something. "Sakurako! Where is she?! Where's Sakurako?!" the brunette said in a panic and sat up in bed.

"What?" Takano asked with a menacing aura. "Onodera, don't tell the reason you disappeared is because you're cheating on Me." he said and pushed the brunette back down onto the bed kissing him roughly. "Remember, you belong to me and no one else." He said coldly and Ritsu began squirming to get out of the man's rough hold on him.

"No Takano-san, stop! That's not what I meant! Sakurako isn't my girlfriend or anything of the sort!" He shouted trying to explain.

"Then who is she? Tell me!" he demanded and tightened his grip on the man.

"She's our daughter!" Ritsu spat out making Takano's eyes widen.

"What?" he says and loosens his hold on the hold on the brunette.

"Sakurako is our daughter! I swear! I know it sounds kind of crazy but she's our daughter!" he wailed and covers his face with his now free arms while sobbing.

Takano just stars at the man with disbelief and slowly gets off him. The room goes into silence for a bit with the brunettes sobs echoing off the walls; until Takano realizes something and breaks the silence.

"Onodera, is Sakurako by the chance the baby girl that the police found you with?" he asked and the other man's sobs start to die down.

"Did *sniff* she have *hic* raven hair and green eyes?" Ritsu asked through his sniffles.

"Yeah, she was brought to the hospital too. I'll go get her." the raven-haired man said and left the room leaving a concerned brunette.

A little while later Takano returns with a bundle in his arms wrapped in a pink blanket. He walked over to Ritsu who was sitting in the hospital and held out the bundle to the man.

"Is this her?" the raven-haired man asked and handed the brunette the bundle. Green eyes began to tear up when he laid eyes on the little girl. She stared up at the man with her big green eyes and started giggling.

"*Sniff*, hey there sweetie." He said and began crying. He gently hugged the girl to his chest while the black-haired man hugs them both. "Takano-san…?" Ritsu said and turned his attention to the man.

His eyes widen when he sees Takano's expression. It was mixture of love, caring and adoration. The man looks at their daughter in his lover's arms, and smiles. He then reaches out his hand and gently strokes his daughter's forehead.

"She's gorgeous, *sniff*." He said and began tearing up, surprising Ritsu who never thought Takano could actually cry. The little girl squeals and grabs one of her father's fingers, both men smile at their daughter and continued to stay in their hug, admiring their sweet little girl.

* * *

-Egoist-

Hiroki heard humming and slowly opened his brown eyes. The first thing he sees is a white celling and bright lights. He winces and blinks a few times. He looks around and finds himself in a hospital bed with an IV hooked up to his arm.

"Hiro-san," Hiroki looked to his left to see his tall lover next to a glass box. The brunette couldn't stop the tears that began welling up inside him.

"Nowaki…" he said and sat up. The tall man rushes over to his lover and hugs him, in a loving embrace.

"Oh, Hiro-san, I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you're okay!" The doctor said hugging the professor. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, I'm so glad, Nowaki." Hiroki said with happiness in his voice. "How long was I gone?" he asked.

"9 months, the police found you yesterday in the park." Nowaki explained. Suddenly a whimper was heard. The lovers let go of each other and looked towards the origins of the cry. "Aw man, and I just him to sleep." Nowaki groaned and walked over to the glass box. He then reaches into the box pulls up a little bundle up and into his arms. Hiroki's eyes widen when he sees the bundle. "Sorry Hiro-san, I know you don't like kids, but he wouldn't stop crying whenever I walked away so the nurses demanded that I take him. Heh, heh, funny huh…?" Nowaki explained.

"Where did he come from?" Hiroki asked.

"Actually he was found next to you." Nowaki replied and walked back over to the man and sat down on the hospital bed. "Here, you want to see him?" Nowaki said and showed the man the baby. Hiroki's eyes widen when he recognizes the little boy.

"S-Sora…" He said making Nowaki raise an eyebrow. "Nowaki, you may not believe me, but, this is our son. The son I gave birth to, I swear!" Hiroki explained while looking down and holding onto the sleeve of the doctor's coat.

"Hmm, so I was right." Nowaki said making Hiroki looking up in surprise.

"Wait, you mean you already knew?" He said surprised. Nowaki shrugged and began rocking the child in his arms.

"I don't know, I guess I just had a feeling when I saw the little guy." He said. Sora looked up at his dad with his big blue eyes and squealed in delight. Nowaki smiles and taps the boy's nose. "He reminds me of you." He said with pride. Hiroki smiles and hugs his lover.

"Normally I don't like kids, but I love this one." He said and stroked his son's hair, who giggles in response. Hiroki leans on his lover's shoulder while looking at the little with eyes full of love and adoration.

* * *

-Domestica-

Chiaki blinked his eyes open to see a certain brown-haired man with blue eyes hovering over him.

"Good morning sleepy-head." He said and began caressing Chiaki's face.

"Tori…it's you." Chiaki said with tears forming in his sapphire eyes. The other blue-eyed man leaned down and hugged the boy. "I missed you so much." Chiaki says and hugs his lover back.

"I missed you too. You've been gone for so long. I'm so glad you're back." Hatori said as he continued to hold his lover. Then soon loosen their grip and began to pull away to look at each other.

"When did I get back?" Chiaki asked.

"You were found yesterday, and with two children." Hatori answered making Chiaki realize something.

"Chika! Tohru! Are they okay?!" he asked frantic and clung to his lover's shirt.

"Chiaki what is it? What are you talking about?" Hatori asked confused.

"By any chance, were a little girl and boy with me when I was found?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, there was." The man replied. "Are they ours'?" he asks. Chiaki widens his eyes.

"Yes, yes they are." He answered. "But how'd you know?" he asks confused.

"It's pretty obvious just looking at them." Hatori answered. "They were brought to the hospital as well because they were newborns. I'll go get them." He says and leaves to get the twins.

A while little later he returns with two bundles in his arms wrapped in blankets. He walks over to the bed-ridden brunette and sits down on the bed next to his lover.

"Is this them?" he asks showing Chiaki the twins. The two look up at their mother and squeal in delight while reaching out their little arms. Chiaki begins to tear up and takes the little girl into his arms.

"Hai, it's them." He replies looking at his daughter in adoration.

"She looks just like you." Hatori said and looked at the boy in his arms. The baby was smiling up at his papa while making gurgle sounds. "I'm guessing this one's name is Tohru right." He said tapping the boy's nose.

"Correct, and she's named Chika." Chiaki answered while rocking his little girl.

"Those are beautiful names." Hatori commented. "Looks like we have a new life to start now, isn't that right little guy?" he said to his son who gurgles in response. Chiaki smiles at the scene and looks at the giggling bundle in his arms. Indeed, it was the start of their new lives.

* * *

-Terrorist-

"Wah! Wah! Waah!" Shinobu heard a faint cry along with shushing. He stirred and opened his eyes to a white ceiling and bright lights. He winces and blinks a few times to get used to the lights. He then sits himself up, and realizes that he's in a hospital bed.

"Oh, you're up." The blonde turned to his left to see his lover. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He said.

"Y-yes, it has, Miyagi. *Sniff*" the boy said with tears forming in his grey eyes. "Miyagi!" he suddenly shouted, making the older man jump.

"Y-yes?" he said nervous. Shinobu held out his arms and said…

"Come!" Miyagi, for a moment is stunned, but he complies, and walks to his lover's waiting arms, wrapping his own arms around his uke.

"I missed you, so much." He said when a whimper was heard.

"Huh?" Shinobu says.

"Come on, seriously?" Miyagi groaned and let go of his lover. He then walks over to a glass box and picks up a small bundle.

"Mi-ya-gi…?" Shinobu said with a slight menacing aura making the other flinch.

"W-what do you expect me to do? The nurses demanded I take her because she would only stop crying when I was around." Miyagi said trying to explain. Shinobu stared at the bundle intensely, when he noticed blonde hair.

"Miyagi!" he shouted, making Miyagi jump, again.

"W-what?" he asked nervous and the bundle began to whimper again. "Ah! T-there, there, no need to cry. Shh, shhhhh," He said trying to soothe the child.

"Bring her here." Shinobu demanded. Miyagi just gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" he says.

"Bring her to me." Shinobu repeated. Miyagi, afraid what his lover might do if he didn't do as he said, carefully walked over to the blonde while securing the bundle in his arms. He held her out and Shinobu took the girl into his arms.

"So…what's this is about?" he asks, but his lover doesn't reply. "Shinobu…?" Miyagi asks concerned. What happens next is something he didn't expect. Shinobu tightly holds the child close to his chest.

"Risa, it's you." He said with tears forming. The baby looks up the boy with her big blue eyes, and gurgles.

"Um, Shinobu, what's going on?" Miyagi asked confused by the boy's actions.

"Can't you tell? Stupid old man…" Shinobu spat. Miyagi was confused before something clicked.

"Wait, do you mean she's…" he said pointing to the little girl.

"Yes, she's out daughter." Shinobu replied rocking the little girl.

"Say what now!" Miyagi said in a panic. "How is that even possible?"

"It's a long story." Shinobu replied bluntly. "Despite being just barely born, you recognized your daddy right away, isn't that right?" he said sweetly to his little girl. Miyagi couldn't help but smile at the two.

" _Even though the dean is probably going to have my head, at least I'll die happy."_ He thought and hugged his lover. He looked at his daughter who was reaching up her little arms at him. "No wonder she was so demanding. She takes after you." He said. Shinobu's brow twitches.

"That's not funny old man." He said.

"Come on, how about calling me Papa?" Miyagi said in a childish tone.

"More like grandpa." Shinobu replied bluntly, making the man's head drop in depression.

"Mean." He mumbled.

* * *

-Erotica-

"…sa-san, Kisa-san, Kisa-san." Kisa heard his name being called, he blinks opens his eyes only to be met with a very bright specimen. "Thank god, you're up." The man blinks a few times, until he is able to recognize the light.

"Yukina?" he asks when he finally makes out the other's face and sits up. "Is that, really you?" the blonde-brunette just stares at him for a second before his eyes start to erupt in tears.

"Kisa-san!" he says and hugs the black-haired man. "It's really you! I'm so glad you're back! Kisa-san!" he said in a cheery tone.

"Ah, so bright," Kisa complains while wincing at his boyfriend's face.

"Oh, are the lights too bright for you, Kisa-san?" the prince-like boy asks.

"No," Kisa replies. _"I meant your face."_ He added in his head. "So how long have I been gone?" he asks.

"9 months, I was so scared I never see you again." Yukina replied. "You were also found with a child. What was that about?" he asks confused. Kisa's eyes widen when he realizes what Yukina meant.

"Himea!" he said in a panic and grabbed onto Yukina's sleeve. "Where is she?! Is she okay?!" Yukina looked at his lover in confusion.

"Kisa-san, calm down what are you talking about?" Yukina said trying to calm down his lover.

"The baby that was with me, did she have dark blondish-brunette hair and big brown eyes?!" Kisa asked in a desperate and concerned voice.

"Yes there was, she was taken to the hospital to make sure she was okay. Why do you ask?" Yukina replied and asked. Kisa looked down and continued to hold Yukina's sleeve.

"Yukina, you may not believe me, but that little girl, is our daughter!" Kisa shouts. Yukina just gives a dumfounded look while Kisa let's go of his shirt.

"Eh?! You mean to say that beautiful little girl is ours?!" Yukina says surprised while also blushing. "I can't believe I didn't notice the resemblance! She looks so much like you!"

" _Idiot, obviously she inherits your beauty."_ Kisa thought while sighing. Will his lover ever realizes his own beauty?

"Excuse me, but is everything alright in here?" the two turn to see a nurse come into the room.

"Ah, no everything's okay." Yukina replied. The nurse blushes a little, making Kisa's eyebrow twitch.

"Um, I also came to tell Mr. Kisa about the child that was found with you." The nurse continued, making Kisa slightly flinch.

"Is she okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, she's fine. She just woke up not too long ago." the nurse trailed off.

"Good," Yukina said. "Uh, can you bring her in?" he asked and the nurse complied. She left the room and returned a while later with a sparkling bundle.

"Ugh!" She groaned wincing at the girl's blinding beauty.

"Could you bring her to me?" Kisa asked. The nurse nodded and brought the bright bundle over to the raven-haired man. The man gently takes the bundle from the nurse. "You may leave now." He said and the nurse left the room while rubbing her eyes. He looks back down at the girl and kissed her forehead making the baby giggle. Yukina sits down on the bed and started at the scene.

"She's really beautiful." He commented. "Can I hold her?" he asked holding out his arms.

"Of course, you're her father after all." Kisa said and handed the girl to her dad. The girl stares up at her dad, the bursts out giggling and smiling while reaching up her arms.

"She's so cute." Yukina says holding the girl to his chest and smiling. Kisa winced at the doubled beauty that was practically blinding him. "Hello sweetie, I'm your daddy and from now on I will be there for you!" the blondish-brunette said in a cheerful tone and Kisa sighs.

" _I knew he was going to be a doting parent."_ He though and continued to look at the beautiful scene. If was official, Shouta Kisa age 31 was in heaven.

* * *

-Mistake-

Isaka heard a beeping noise and a familiar voice. He slowly opened his eyes to see a white celling and bright lights. He winces and blinks a few to get used the sudden light, when a voice caught his attention he looks to his left to see a familiar face.

"A-Asahina…" he said in a low voice.

"Ryuuichiro-sama…" the man next to his bed said. He then hugged his lover and clung to him for dear life. "Thank god. You're safe." Kaoru said in a concerned voice.

"Asahina, I missed you." Isaka said as he hugged his lover back. "How long was I gone?" he asked.

"9 months, you were found yesterday in a park along with the others, and a little baby girl." Asahina explained. Isaka's eyes widen when he realized what his lover meant.

"Chiyoko!" he said suddenly making Asahina jump.

"Huh? Who?" he asks confused.

"The baby that was with me what happened to her?" Isaka asks.

"She was a newborn so she was brought to the hospital to make she was okay." The man explained. Isaka sighs with relief.

"Asahina, go get her for Me." he commanded. For a moment Kaoru is stunned but bows and leaves to retrieve the baby girl. A little bit later, he returns holding a whimpering bundle wrapped in a blanket. "That didn't take long." Isaka commented surprised of the speed it took for Asahina to come back.

"Yeah well, the nurses practically begged me to take her since she wouldn't stop crying, though she seems to have finally started calming down now." He explained then walks over to the dark brunette and hands off the little girl to him. Isaka smiles when he sees her face and gently begins rocking her.

"There, there sweetie, you just missed me didn't you." He said and the girl's whimpers soften and turn to giggles, Asahina just blinks surprised and sits down.

"Um, Ryuuichiro-sama is there something about her I should know?" the light brown-haired man asked confused.

"Can't you tell by looking at her?" Isaka asked. Asahina looks at him in confusion then turns his attention to the little girl. His eyes widen when he realizes what his lover meant.

"Wait, are you saying she's our…" he trails off pointing at the girl.

"Yes, she's our daughter." Isaka finishes and Kaoru's eyes widen even more.

"What?! You can't be serious?!" he said surprised. Isaka puts a finger to his lips and then points to the baby girl still in his arms. "Oh right, sorry." Kaoru said realizing what Isaka meant. "Still, is that even possible?" he asked.

"I lived it, the whole thing." Isaka replied rocking the bundle.

"I guess it does make sense, she looks so much like us." Kaoru said and hugged his lover and child. He let's go and pats his girl's head, who smile big and giggles in response making Isaka smile.

* * *

-Trifecta-

"Yokozawa…Yokozawa…Yokozawa…"

The said man hears, along with some beeping. He stirs and blinks open his eyes. Above him he sees a familiar face.

"K-Kirishima…" he says.

"Thank god, you're awake." Kirishima said and hugged his lover. "You were gone for so long. I was scared I had the one I loved again." He said in near tears. "I missed you." Yokozawa feels on the verge of tears as well.

"I missed you too." He said and hugged his lover back. "How long have I been gone?" he asked and the two let go of each other.

"9 months, you were found yesterday and have been asleep ever since. Hiyo and I were here waiting for you regain consciousness." Kirishima explained.

"Now that you mention it, where is Hiyo-chan?" Yokozawa asks where the young girl got to.

"She went to stretch her legs, and also look at the little baby boy that was found with you." Kirishima replied "Speaking of which, who was that boy?" he asked and Yokozawa's eyes widen.

"Tatsumi?!" he says sitting up in his bed. "He was brought here too?"

"Yeah, he was a newborn so he was brought here to make sure he was okay." Kirishima explained, and Yokozawa sighed in relief, confusing the brown-haired man. "Uh, who exactly is he?" he asks. Yokozawa blushes and hides his face from his lover.

"Uh, our son." He replies. Kirishima just gives a confused look.

"Wait…what?!" he shouts surprised.

"Tatsumi is our son." Yokozawa repeated. "You may not believe but I'm serious!" he shouts grabbing onto his lover's shirt.

"Hey I believe you. But is something like that even possible?" Kirishima asked.

"Well I lived through, so apparently." Yokozawa replied with a smile. Kirishima back and then kissed his lover.

-Meanwhile; With Hiyori-

The light-brown-haired girl smiled as she gazed at a baby boy through a window. The boy was currently sleeping peacefully in the glass box.

"Is that your little brother?" Hiyo slightly jumped when she heard a new voice. She turned to see a nurse with a clipboard next to her.

"Hmm, something like that." She replied with a smile.

"Would you like to see him up close?" the nurse asked. Hiyori nodded in response and the woman led her into the room.

Hiyori marveled at the cute little sleeping boy with black hair. She reached her in and gently patted the boy's head. The boy stirs and blinks open his eyes. The boy looks around then looks up at Hiyo. She then notices that he has the same color eye as hers. For a moment the boy stares at her, then bursts out giggling and reaches up his hand.

"Aww, hi there." She says waving her at him.

"I'm sorry honey, but may please leave for a moment?" a nurse asks. Hiyo sighs, but listens and lets the nurse lead her away. However after getting a few feet away, an ear splitting scream broke out.

"AHHHHH! WAH! WAH! WAH!" Hiyo turned back to see the nurse from before rush over to the boy. She picks him up and tries to comfort the wailing bundle, but with no such luck. The kept on screaming and tossing around making it hard for the nurse to hold onto him.

"Um sweetie, do mind helping me?" she asked Hiyo, who in turn walked over to her. The baby's wailing suddenly started to slow down into whimpers when he saw Hiyo.

"Can I hold him?" she asked and the nurse gently handed him off to the little girl. "There, there, no need to cry." Hiyori said in a gently tone and began rocking the boy whose whimpers start to subside. He then looks up at the girl and bursts into giggles, Hiyo smiles. "May I take him back to the person he was found with?" she asked the nurse.

"Okay, I don't see why not." The nurse replied and Hiyo left the room with the boy heading to Yokozawa's room.

After walking for a bit she arrived with at the room. The door was open by a little crack, big enough for Hiyo to push it open with her elbow. She walks in to see Yokozawa sitting up in bed talking to her dad who was sitting in a chair near the man.

"Yokozawa-Onii-chan, you're back." Hiyori said making the two men turn their attention to her.

"Hiyo…" Yokozawa said. Hiyori smiled and walked over to the guys.

"Hiyo, what do you have there?" her dad asked when he noticed the little baby she was caring.

"He wouldn't stop crying when I tried to leave so I decided to take him with me." She answered. Yokozawa holds out his arms asking to hold the boy and Hiyo passes the boy to the man.

"Hey sweetie." He says to the boy who squeals in delight and reaches up his arms to him. Yokozawa giggles and kisses the boy's forehead. Hiyo climbs up onto the bed while watching the scene along with her dad.

"Onii-chan, who is he?" she asks. Yokozawa freezes and looks at his lover who nods his head.

"Well, actually he's your brother." He replied and Hiyo tilts her head in confusion.

"You see Hiyo, me and Yokozawa here are actually a couple." Kirishima says.

"Really?" the girl asks. Both men nod in response. "So I was right." She says making both men stare at her in surprise.

"Wait, you knew?" Yokozawa asks. Hiyori nods.

"I had a hunch, but wasn't really sure if I was right." She replied and looked back at the boy in Yokozawa's arms. "So he's really my little brother?" she asked. Yokozawa nods with a happy expression. "What's his name?"

"Tatsumi, his name is Tatsumi." Yokozawa replied.

"I like it." Hiyo said happily. Kirishima smiled at this.

"Um, can I hold him?" he asked holding out his arms.

"Sure." Yokozawa replies and passes his son to his father.

"Hey there little guy." The man says to his boy who gurgles at him, making his dad laugh. Yokozawa watched the scene as Hiyo snuck into his arms. The man smiles and pats girl's head. This was a whole chapter in their lives, and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Things have been kind of crazy lately and my brain was kind of scrabbled!**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. See you later. And don't forget to post your reviews on this chapter.**


End file.
